Dream Child
by DuskTillDawn95
Summary: Freddy had another daughter called Rosie who was only 2 when he was killed, she ran away when she was four and a group of teenagers took her to camp crystal lake, where she meets Jason Voorhees. Years later she has a family reunion.
1. Chapter 1

There coming for her and she knew it, why did she have to run away now? She should of waited she should have been patient, but she was only four years old, she didn't understand. Both of her parents had died when she was only two and she had been put into a foster home with her sister……..Katherine, she had forgotten about her sister who was five years older then her. She hated being away from her family even though she only had small memories. They were dead anyway.

She was crying now, while running down her street, those kids had picked on her again, that's why she was running away. To get away from the pain. She was smart for a four year old and knew she couldn't stay here! Not with a foster parent who treated her like shit and kids that teased her.

Her tiny little legs bolted down the street and her blond hair blew in her face as she sprinted across the front yard of a tiny white house. She saw a group of young teenagers packing bags into the back of a black van. She watched closely and flinched when she saw her old foster parent standing in front of her house and yelling her name.

Rose took a quick chance and bolted into the back of the van, The teenager's started up the van and started driving. She stayed in the back, careful not to make a noise and hopefully the teen's would stop soon.

They drove for a while and when Rose looked out the window she saw a sign saying.

Welcome to Camp Crystal Lake…

* * *

i know its short but this is my first freddy fanfic

there will be longer chapter's and of course killing..but thats later (sorry for spelling mistakes)

PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW.


	2. Say hello to Jason Voorhees

* * *

Rosie looked at the sign in wonder, not really knowing where she was. The van stopped and Rosie shrank back into the very back of the van hoping the teen's wouldn't catch her, A young boy with black hair opened the van door and grabbed one of the bags

Outside you could see the dark sky. A young girl with blond hair grabbed the bag the boy was holding and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. The other teen's soon came and took there bags not noticing the little girl. Before Rosie could say anything the blond girl came back and her body froze when she caught eye with Rosie.

"JACK!" The girl shrieked. The boy with the black hair came back and wrapped his arms protectively around her. The girl pointed a shaky hand at Rosie and Jack's eyes went wide.

"What the fuck?" He muttered. Rosie flinched and shrank back further into the van. The blond girl's mouth dropped and then another girl come running.

"Hey guys I forgot my-" She stopped when she also notice Rosie. The girl looked at her and then she smiled.

"It looks like we got a runner away Kate" the girl said to the blond one. Kate looked at Rosie with sad eyes.

"What's taking you guys so long!" A brown haired boy came from behind the van. He looked at all his friends and then staggered back when he saw Rosie.

"Who the fuck is this?" He asked.

"I don't know Mark, we found her here" The girl said. Mark frowned and stepped closer to the van.

"What do ya think we should do with her Amy?" Kate whispered in her friends ear.

"We cant go back now, its to late beside there should be a phone somewhere in the cabin's" Zack said. All the teenagers wandered of to grab there bags but Kate stayed still looking at Rosie. She reached out her hand.

"Come with me. You'll be home soon" She said kindly.

"NO NO I don't wanna go back!" Rosie cried. Kate sighed put still held her hand out.

"Don't worry, we will work this out" She whispered. Rosie looked at her hand and slowly reached out to grab it. Kate picked her up and led her over to her group who where setting up camp.

JASON'S POV.

I growled from underneath my mask and I watched the van enter my TERRTORY. Want those kids ever learn? Ha! More kids for me to kill. I reached down and gripped my machete. _Wait Jason! don't kill them yet wait until there asleep, then you can kill._ My mothers voice told me. I let go of my machete and watched the teen's closely staying hidden in the dark woods.

NORMAL POV.

Rosie stayed close to Kate not trusting anyone else while the other's sat around the fire. They couldn't find a phone and would try again tomorrow. Rosie didn't really like stranger's, Mark kept staying at her. Everyone went to sleep in there tents and when she thought everyone was a sleep Rosie went outside of the tent and sat down on the grass, she wasn't in the mood to sleep, she wasn't even tired. She looked at her surroundings.

Mark and Amy weren't asleep either, they had to much to drink and were now making out, not noticing Rosie. Mark kissed Amy's neck making her moan and slid his hand up her skirt. He continued kissing down her neck and softly bit her collarbone. He was about to remove her underwear when Amy stopped him.

"What?" Mark asked annoyed.

"We cant do this"

"Why not!" Mark asked pissed, he was to drunk. Amy pointed in Rosie direction and Mark scowled.

"Who cares about the little bitch".

"Am to tired anyway" Amy snapped and stood up and walked into her tent. Mark scowled and took a gulp of his beer. Mark walked up to Rosie and slumped down beside's her.

"You just ruined my night you little bitch" He scowled not looking at her. Rosie's body went stiff and she went to move away but Mark's lazy hand grabbed her arm.

JASON'S POV.

I watched them until they all feel asleep carefully making sure I stayed in the woods. Two of them went to sleep but two more teenagers and a little girl stayed up. The two teen's were about to sin when the girl stopped him because of the other little girl. The girl left leaving only the boy and little girl. I stepped closer to there camp site ready to kill the bastard. He slumped down near the girl and I could he him mumbling something. He started to hurt the young girl and she cried. i growled, this reminded me of when I was teased when I was little. I grabbed my Machete and headed towards the pair

Ready to kill.

NORMAL POV.

Rosie cried out when he grabbed her arm and tried to pull away, why did she have to run away? Why! Why! Why!. Mark took another gulped of his beer and chucked the empty can at her. It hit her head and she screamed.

Then at that moment, Jason's machete burst though his head, causing some bits of brain and blood to spread everywhere. Rosie froze and she stay silent for a few minutes until her scream pierced the night. The other teen's emerged from the tents and screamed at the sight of the boys dead body and the stranger. Jason turned around and stalked towards the teen's, Rosie screamed and run into the woods.

JASON'S POV.

I stalked towards the teen's and one of them tired to swing a stick at me, I grabbed the boy's wrist and twisted and was satisfied with the sickening crack. I raised my machete and slashed him across the ribs and blood gashed out. He fell to the ground and the other teenager's ran for the woods. Ah my favourite game

Hide and seek.

NORMAL POV.

Rosie ran as fast as her little legs would allow her, her lungs where burning from all the running and she knew she wouldn't be able to keep it up. She heard screams pierce the night and Rosie stumbled onto the ground and winced. She heard heavy footsteps and feared the worst, she curled up into a little ball and waited for her death.

JASON POV.

There was blood on my machete and my clothes, I did not care all the teenagers where dealt with…wait! What happen to the little girl?. I was walking though the woods at the moment and heard a soft sobbing noise. I came to a clear space in the woods and there she was lying in the dirt.

_WAIT! Jason don't kill the girl, she knows how you feel. She was also teased. Let her be but DON'T allow her to leave this place._ I nodded and walked towards the girl. I poked her and her eyes shot open. She screamed and scrambled to her feet. I knew she was scared but mother had ordered me to make her stay. I hesitated but offered my hand. The girl stared at it and started shaking. Her skin turned pale and she fainted.

_Help her Jason, keep her safe. _I picked up the small girl in my arms and started walking back to my shack, I would keep her safe, whatever it takes.

* * *

am so sorry!! this properly has spelling mistakes and am sorry

this chapter wasnt very good and am not good at writing killing scenes, sorry about that


	3. Freddy Krueger has found out

Freddy Krueger paced his boiler room back and forth laughing his head of. He held a newspaper in his hand reading the front title.

_**Teenager found dead!  
**_

He grinned and flicked his blades. He had counted the days, the years since he had died. Since he had become this…demon.

Loretta was a stupid woman, if she hadn't of found his special room then she wouldn't be dead. But she was going to pay anyway, even if she hadn't of found the room. She had slept with on of his work mates and Freddy made sure she payed the price for cheating AND going into his special room. He didn't regret killing her but he did regret killing her right in front of his little daughter Katherine.

Freddy growled and stopped pacing. NO! he would not regret it. She had promised not to tell anyone and she broke that promise when the police come barging in and took Katherine and Rosie away from him.

_Rosie…_Freddy thought. His innocent little daughter. He could never be mad at HER!. She was only two and did nothing wrong. But she would be four now wouldn't she? And Katherine would be nine?. Freddy hoped Rosie was being taken care of and maybe he still cared for Katherine.

Freddy frowned and sat down in a metal chair. It had been two years since he had become the slasher on elm street, since he came back to life. Surely they were being taken care of. Freddy glanced down at the newspaper in his hand and his icy eyes went wide.

"NO!" He roared jumping out of his chair and looked down at the bottom of the page.

_**Four year old Rosie Krueger has gone missing. She was last seen playing out side and hasn't come back since, has been missing for four days. Foster Parents Claire and Mark Burrough are offing a reward to however can find this young girl…**_

He gripped the newspaper and ripped it into tiny pieces. He started pacing his boiler room again and growled every so often.

He needed to find her, needed to know she was safe.


	4. Rosie Krueger years later

_Its over _the girl thought. There's nothing she can do. She will die, on camp crystal lake because she was stupid enough to run away. Her parents were dead and she would never see her sister again….But Jason hadn't killed her yet and she was beginning to become curious. Maybe he would let her live? But when he took her to a strange old cabin she realised something.

_He wasn't going to let her leave………_

(12 YEARS LATER)

It had been twelve years and no one had every heard from Rosie Krueger again. Her foster parents had begun a search but found nothing. Most people presumed she was dead but a body was never found. People continued on with there lives as if nothing had happened.

But nobody knew that the now sixteen year old girl was living in a small cabin at camp crystal lake. Rosie Krueger had dirty blond hair and had icy blue eyes and a slim figure.

Rosie had been forced to stay at camp crystal lake and she knew that if she tried to escape her friend Jason Voorhees would hunt her down and drag her right back. But she didn't mind at all. She had actually become friends with the camp site killer and had even witness him kill his victims. For some strange reason she enjoyed watching them suffer but didn't understand why.

Right near the edge of Crystal lake. There was a road that lead to a very small shop. That's where she got her food but wasn't loud to go alone just in case she tried to make a run for it. It was strange but she was really happy here.

When Teenagers arrived for the summer Rose would always sneak in and steal all the money she could find, even clothes if they where the right size. She stole because it was the only way to buy food and it wasn't like the stupid teens where going to use it again. Unless they could escape Jason which was very unlikely…..

Rose slipped on a pair of shorts and a dark blue tank top that was bit to big for her and walked out into the morning sun.

Rose still couldn't believe how her life had turned out. She was only two when her mother was killed and then she was taken away from her father and then soon after she was told he died in a car accident.

_No,_ Rosie thought and frowned. When Rose was little she would always ask about her dad and people would tell her he died in a car crash. She believed them until that day that Katherine told her the truth.

_Flashback._

_Rosie stumbled along the hallway, nearly tripping and glanced around the house. Her foster parents had gone out leaving both her and Kat with a baby sitter. Rosie turned her gaze into the lounge room where the baby sitter was lying on the couch chatting into the phone. Rosie giggled and ran up the stairs stumbling into her sisters room. Kat was playing with a set of barbies and looked up when Rosie placed herself next to her._

"_Hiya Kat!" Rosie squealed and Katherine smiled._

"_Hi Rose. What ya doin?" Her older sister asked. Rosie shrugged and grabbed one of the barbies making the doll walk around. The two sisters played and laughed until Rosie asked the question she always asked._

"_Kat?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_How did mummy and daddy die?" Katherine dropped her Barbie and looked at Rose._

"_You already know how Rosie". Rosie nodded. But for some reason she just didn't believe…_

_End of flashback_

Rosie remembered the day she discovered the REAL truth.

_Flashback._

_Rosie Krueger was surprised when she fixed the camp's computer, which she had found in the councillors office. She was now 10 years old and had been stuck at camp crystal lake for 6 years. She had been forced and would be forced back if she ever tried to escape. It didn't matter all she wanted to find out was how her father died._

_**Freddy Krueger was found dead last night. The police found the body at the in the boiler room. The body was badly burnt and are saying he was burnt alive. Freddy Krueger arrived at his work place after his two child where taken away from him.**_

_**Katherine Krueger. Freddy's eldest daughter had reported to the police later that day saying he murdered his wife. Katherine's (Mother). The police took the children away before any harm could be done. Police had also discovered that Krueger was the cause of all the missing child. Parents filled with rage went to his boiler room and killed him.**_

_**No charges where made to the parents who caused the death of Freddy Krueger. **_

_Rosie nearly jumped out of her seat and made sure she was seeing clearly. She was shocked and wasn't sure if she should of read this in the first place. Rosie Krueger curled up into a ball and cried._

_End of flashback._

Rosie sighed at the memory and glanced around at the scenery. Crystal lake was a beautiful place. But the fact that a killer was running around made the place seem creepy. A laugh escaped her lips and she headed down the path. She walked all the way to the lake and dipped her feet into the water. It was close to the evening and Rosie breathed in the fresh air. Then she heard a familiar noise and snapped her gaze to her right to see a van pulling into the entrance of camp crystal lake. Rosie scowled and pulled her feet out of the water. She felt water dripping down her legs and decided to go greet the new comers.

A group of teenagers where pulling party stuff out of the van when Rosie approached them. The teens looked at her and one of the boys with blond hair gave her a cocky grin.

"Hey!, are you here for the party?" The boy with the grin asked. Rosie went to say something but paused. What would she say to these teens?

'_Oh nah am just here because am being held against my will by a 7 foot person in a hockey mask and a dangerous weapon.' _Rosie had to hold her laugh back but decided to lie anyway.

"Yeah!, am not to early am I?" Rosie asked sweetly.

"Nah! You can help us set up. My names Ben by the way!" Rosie faked a smile and offered him her hand.

"Rosie" Ben flashed her a grin and introduced her to the other teens. She ended up helping them and soon more cars appeared at the camp site. Ben lit a camp firing as it started to get dark and someone had brought a stereo and drinks. They party started and Rosie tried her best not to talk to much people. Because she knew that they would all be dead soon. Rosie got bored and then picked up a voice that was telling a story she had heard before.

"Yeah" a man's voice started "Some ugly kid use to go here. The kids would tease him because he was ugly as!. One day he drowned and the kids just laughed at him!. Then the mother went fucked up and killed everyone that is until someone chopped her head off. Heck some people still say Jason wonders around here waiting to kill" A girl squealed and the man telling the story laughed. Rosie looked behind her at the group and saw that it was Ben who had told the story. Anger boiled up inside her and she stormed up to the group.

"Hey Ben!" Rosie called out walking up to the cocky boy and scowled.

"Don't be mean to him ok?! It wasn't his fault" Rosie said defending Jason and Ben laughed.

"I heard that kid was ugly as! Even looked like a monster" Before Rosie even knew what she was doing she had slapped Ben across the face. Ben looked at her, the group looked at her and then Ben suddenly laughed. He took a swig of his beer and laughed at Rosie.

"That's some nice hit you got there sexy" He smirked winking at her. By the way he was standing he was drunk. Rosie scowled and went to move away but Ben put his arm around her waist and pushed her against him.

"Don't be like that bade" He slurred and Rose tried moving from his grip but he held on tight. Even for a drunk person and his other drunk friends laughed.

JASON'S POV.

I watched them closely as more cars came in and out of my territory. I was pissed that those stupid teenagers thought they could throw a party right here. I was at the edge of the woods as the teens got drunk and started dancing. I spotted Rosie in the crowed and I slightly calmed down. She was the only friend I had and even though I held her against her will she didn't mind staying here. Even though I couldn't talk many words she would still talk to me sometimes and I was happy to listen to her. A noise from the crowed caused me to snap out of my train of thought and I watched as a young boy with blond hair told my story.

"Yeah" the boys voice started "Some ugly kid use to go here. The kids would tease him because he was ugly as!. One day he drowned and the kids just laughed at him!. Then the mother went fucked up and killed everyone that is until someone chopped her head off. Heck some people still say Jason wonders around here waiting to kill" A girl squealed and the boy telling the story laughed. I gripped my machete and growled he would suffer the most!.

I saw Rose walk up to the boy and by the look on her face I knew she was pissed.

"Don't be mean to him ok?! It wasn't his fault" Rosie growled defending me. I nearly laughed when Rose slapped him across the face but the boy just laughed.

"That's some nice hit you got there sexy" He smirked winking at her. I growled and took a few steps closer. Rosie scowled and I saw her try to walk away but the boy put his arm around her waist and pushed her against him.

HOW DARE HE?! No one touches Rosie! NO ONE! I roared in anger.

Yes he would DEFIANTLY suffer the worst…..

BACK TO NORMAL POV.

"Let me go!" Rosie snapped. He laughed again and Rosie kneed him in the groan. Ben squealed like a girl and feel to his knee's in pain. Rosie stormed of and Ben scowled at her before getting up and going after her. Just as the two left Jason emerged from the woods ready to kill.

"Hey dude this is a party not Halloween" A boy said laughing. Jason tilted his head before he swung his weapon and sliced it across the boys neck. Blood spilled out and his head fell of. People at the party froze and screamed. Being too drunk Jason easily caught up with the teens and sliced wherever he could reach. Blood slurred everywhere and teens choked on there own blood. Limps where cut of and most of the teens had there heads cut off.

Blood was dripping from his machete and there where blood patches on his clothes then somewhere in the distant was a scream Jason recognise.

ROSIE POV.

I had stormed of. I was pissed of at Ben for insulting Jason. I mean sure, he had held me at this place for nearly 12 years but like I said I was happy here.

I heard soft footsteps behind me and I know someone was following me. I started speed walking and the person copied my speed. I growled and whirled around to see who was bothering me and was met by Ben. Ben didn't say anything put just pressed his lips against mine. I yelped in response and shoved him away while wiping my mouth with the back of my hand.

"What the fuck?!" I asked and stormed into my cabin.

"You know you want to" Ben smirked and pushed me up against one of the cabins walls. I tried screaming but Ben placed his hand over my mouth. All my screams where blocked by his hand and so i started thrashing my arms out.

Ben kissed my neck and i nearly gagged. He tried kissing my lips but I leaned my head away from him. His free hand trailed up my top and touched my chest. I felt violated and tears started streaming down my cheeks. His hands went down to my shorts and he tried using one hand to pull them down. He removed his hand from my mouth. Which was a huge mistake.

"JASON!, JASON HELP!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and Ben scowled.

"Don't ruin this for me bitch!" he growled at me. His hands continued there work of pulling down my shorts but before he could even start pulling them down a large figure had grabbed him by the back of his neck. Ben yelped as he was thrown back and fell onto the ground painfully. I slide to the ground and cuddled up into a small ball.

I tied my shorts up again not bothering to see who had been my saviour but then I heard a voice to familiar.

"Kill human!" Jason growled. Ben whimpered and I smirked. This was a completely different side to me. Sure I could be a kind caring person. But when it came to killing I was a completely different person. I smirked, Like father like daughter.

(NORMAL POV)

Jason glanced at Rosie. He saw the fire in her eyes as she glared at the boy on the ground. Rosie wanted her revenge and Jason was more then happy to give it to her.

Jason got the son of a bitch and grabbed his hair and threw him to the wall and he Had ripped his hair out he was screaming and got up to attack but Jason kicked and his leg shot right back and twisted. Rosie was huddled up in the corner watching him do his business. He was dragging him across to the middle of the room as the boy scrape his nails across the floor his nails had broken off and his hands bled into the carpet.

He yelled as Jason kicked his leg and it snapped and blood shot out. He turned him around and stabbed him in the back and twisted his machete around still in his body he cried out as he pulled it out and grabbed his left arm and stood on his back and ripped it right out of his socket, Rosie was a bit scared now. Jason was VERY angry. He threw the arm and she watched it's nerves still making it move until it finally stopped and she saw all the blood pour out. Jason stabbed him in his broken leg and it was partially ripped off so he yanked it off and the boy was practically half alive

He was bleeding and breathing face down in a pool of blood that formed around him and Jason ended his miserable life by raising his machete and the boy quickly yelled "help" to Rosie and she chuckled slightly and raised n eyebrow and Jason brought it down and it sliced his head clean off and it rolled away as a trail of blood followed it. Jason turned to Rosie and held a hand out to her and helped her up and he tilted his

head, she smiled " I'm okay," she said. She gave Jason a light hug. Jason picked up the boys head and chunky body and walked out of the room. Rosie smiled but then looked down at the bloody mess around her and sighed.

"Just great…." Rosie sighed but thought better to leave it. Luckily her bed was still clean and she climbed under the sheets and went into a combatable sleep.

But Rosie didn't know what would happen to her tonight….

* * *

i would like to give a huge CREDIT to my friend..who wrote the killing scene for me XD. she also has a story called _The real Katherine Krueger_ its a awesome story and you will love it! go give it a read!!!!

sorry for spelling mistakes


	5. So they finally meet

Freddy chuckled darkly as he dropped the bloody corpse onto the cold ground of his boiler room. Another day, another victim. Freddy scraped his glove along the pipes, causing a loud screeching noise.

He chuckled again and slumped down into his metal chair. He sighed and closed his eyes.

Rosie stirred in her sleep and shivered from the cold. She opened her eyes and found herself in the familiar cabin. She jumped up from the bed heading towards the door but when she touched the door it slowly started to melt away. She retracted her hand quickly and watched as the walls around her melted into the ground. The whole scenery had changed around her. She was standing on lash green grass and nothing but peaceful woods surrounded her. A frown foamed upon her features and she knew that she was dreaming so she sat down on the soft grass. She glanced down at the charm bracelet around her wrist and sighed, thinking of her father.

Freddy snapped his eyes open and glanced around the boiler room. He knew he couldn't sleep in the dream world but he was certain he had passed out for a moment there. He sensed that no more kids were entering the dream world and that made him. Bored. He needed something to kill, he need to spill blood

He looked down at the girl he had just killed. She was a blond and Freddy had laughed when she begged for her survival. He crocked his head to the side and glanced down at the girls wrist. She was wearing a charm bracelet and it was similar to the one Freddy had given his daughter Rosie to for her first Christmas his eyes closed. His black heart skipped a beat. She was dead Freddy growled to himself and he blamed everyone. The foster parents hadn't taken enough care of them and he wouldn't of lost her if it weren't for Katherine…

His eyes snapped opened, someone had entered the dream world.

* * *

She knew she would wake up any minute now, but her mind didn't seem to wont to wake up. She suddenly felt dizzy and the scenery around her started to melt. It disappeared before her eyes and everything around her had changed completely. She was sitting on a cold floor and raised up. She notice she was in some form of a factory, considering all the machines around her. Steam sprayed in front of her face and sweat foamed on her brow.

"What the fuck?" She whispered stepping into a different room. Pipes run along the wall and the room was boiling hot. It was like stepping into an oven. She heard soft footsteps coming from behind her but when she turned she saw nothing.

She heard faint whispers, they all sounded like little children and they were getting louder and louder with every step she took. They whispered turned into cries of pain and Rosie blocked her ears and sprinted to a large door. She need to hands to open it and once she stepped threw the scenery had changed again. She was standing in front of a two story white house. It looked somewhat familiar but she couldn't seem to know how she remembered this place. She checked the street sign, that for some strange reason was standing right next to her.

**1428 Elm street.**

That trigged something in her mind and somehow she could remember.

She use to live her….

Rosie gasped and leaned against the post but it turned into dust once she touched it. Then she heard the familiar cries she had heard before but this time they were singing.

_1,2...Freddy's coming for you_

_3,4... better lock your door_

_5,6...grab a crucifix _

_7,8...better stay up late_

_9,10...better stay up late…_

Rosie turned around and saw three girls in white dresses standing right in the middle of the road. Two held a skipping rope on either end and the third girl was in the middle singing that strange song. Rosie frowned and took a step onto the road but once her foot touched the road the girls stopped what they were doing and all turned there heads to look at her.

"He's coming" They all said in unison slowly. Rosie opened her mouth to speak but something stopped her.

"He's going to get you" They said again. Rosie finally stepped up to the girls and kneeled down so she was eye level with them.

"Whose going to get me?" Rosie whispered.

"Freddy" They said. Rosie slightly flinched at the familiar name.

"Who?" she asked again.

One girl with bright blond hair stepped forward and touched her shoulder.

"Freddy. He hunts you in your dreams. Feeding on your fear.." She gasped and Rosie frowned. Another girl with brown hair stepped forward.

"He kills you in your sleep" She shrieked.

Suddenly all girls shrieked in fear and ran in different directions. That's when Rosie heard it an evil laugh echoed through the street. She raised to her feet and notice in the distance that it was misty. She could only see for a few miles because of the sudden fog and she clenched her fists.

She had nothing to be afraid of. It was just a crazy dream?. Right?.

_Even if it is true…_Rosie thought and gasped. For some reason she believed those small girls. But why?. _Well _Rosie told herself_ I do live with a mad killer who somehow came back to life after drowning…oh and he cant die._

Rosie felt a cold breeze and shivered._ NO I don't need to be scared…whoever Freddy is_

She looked towards the mist again and notice a dark figure. She couldn't see much detail but one of the persons hand had long sharp nails. She wasn't even sure if they were nails. She glanced at the figure again and it started stalking towards her.

"Don't be afraid" She whispered to herself and stood her ground.

* * *

Freddy stalked towards the girl standing in the middle of the street. He notice how she didn't scream and run and that's how he notice this would be an easy kill. But as he slowly got closer he couldn't sense any fear coming from the blond girl.

_Wait?_ Freddy thought_ Didn't I already kill that slut?_

_

* * *

_Rosie had stopped breathing and now that the stranger was closer she could see more of his features. His skin was very badly burnt and he seemed to be wearing a green and red striped sweater with a hat on top of his head. He laughed and it sounded cruel but Rosie showed no fear.

He disappeared out of thing air and Rosie gasped.

"Hello there child" A creepy rough voice said. The voice had come out of midair.

"What the fuck do you want?" She asked the air.

"Nothing at all" He chuckled and she felt someone tap her shoulder. She reacted quickly and swung her shoulder. She came into contact with something hard and even Freddy was shocked that this girl was able to hit him. He groaned and touched his nose. She had nearly broken it. He growled and pointed a talon at her.

"Your going to pay for that one bitch" He growled at her. Rosie took a few steps back and let out a giant breath she didn't know she was holding in.

"Really?" She asked pretending to be shocked. "How" She asked and he chuckled. Suddenly his own shadow rose from the ground. Freddy moved his hand and his shadow acted as a mirror. He lunged forward with his glove and his shadows hand went straight threw her ribcage. It had no affected and Freddy growled in rage.

She wasn't scared enough he thought and when his own shadow faded away he started circling her like a predator and prey.

She laughed and turned to look at him "What's wrong?. Aren't you strong enough to kill me?" she grinned and Freddy smirked.

"Careful with your words bitch"

She crocked her head to the side "Do you really think am scared of you? Listen here Freddy why would I be scared of you when I've been living with a serial killer since I was four?" She asked sweetly.

"You should fear me, and you WILL fear me. Trust me bitch. I'm more worse then any serial killer" He grinned but Rosie just smiled back.

"Not worse then this one. He literally rose from the dead"

_Who the fuck is she talking about? _Freddy thought.

"you stupid bitch. I'm dead to and now I'm about to kill you" He smirked and lunged forward but she quickly jumped out of the way. He swung around quickly and one of his talons caught her arm. She hissed in pain and clutched her now bleeding arm.

Rosie suddenly had an idea. Every since she was little she always talked in her sleep. So maybe if she screamed loud enough Jason would here her in the real world.

"JASON" She screamed randomly and Freddy froze. Then it all clicked.

"Jason?. Do you mean Jason Voorhees?" He asked smiling. Rosie paused also and glared at him.

"Yes. How the fuck do you know him?" She growled. Freddy laughed.

"Ha! We go way back bitch" Freddy looked Rosie up and down and something about her was oddly familiar but it just wouldn't click

"So the dumb shit has finally made a friend huh?. Well he wont anymore" He said and advanced on her. Rosie growled and punched Freddy straight in the nose before he could attack.

"FUCKING BITCH!" He growled clutching his nose.

"I need to fucking wake up" She whispered to herself and went to step away but a burnt hand grabbed her arm tightly.

"Were do you think your going?" Freddy growled and Rosie scowled at him.

"Where do you think?. Away from you, you idiot" She tried pulling from his grip but he held on tight.

"Oh no your not!"

"Why wont you just let me go?. Its oblivious I'm not scared of you"

"Maybe, Maybe not. But if I can use you to reach Jason" He grabbed her other wrist and twisted slightly "Then I'm going to have to kidnap you"

"I'm sure Jason Voorhees can kick your ass Freddy…"She paused not knowing his last name and scowled. Freddy laughed.

"Freddy Krueger" He asked. Rosie's face dropped and she stared straight at Freddy.

_No..no no no no_ She growled to herself. _My dads dead. How dear this prick use his name._

"No you prick!" She snapped "My dad happens to BE Freddy Krueger!" She growled right into his face and It was Freddy's turn to be shocked.

_No. Rosie died a long time ago. This bitch must be lying!._

Freddy looked her over again. Checking the features. His grip tightened.

"What's your name bitch?" He snapped.

"ROSIE KRUEGER!" She screamed.

_Fuck! _Freddy growled _This cant be her!._

"There's no need to lie bitch!. My daughter died ages ago!" Rosie screamed in frustration and scowled.

"No I didn't!. I fucking ran away from my foster parents! Because they treated me like shit and I was always teased!. A group of fucking teenagers took me to Camp Crystal Lake by mistake! you dips hit!"

"But I AM Freddy Krueger" he growled and they both glared at each other.

"My dad died in a fucking fire!"

"Why the fuck do you think in burnt all over then bitch?!" Rosie gasped and she was nearly on the verge of tears. It couldn't be her father..could it?

"You c-cant be" She gasped.

"That's right. I am FUCKING FREDDY KRUGER!"

"Then if you are….that makes you my-" Freddy cut in.

"My daughter died!" He yelled and Rosie showed him her wrist. The one with the charm bracelet around it.

"My father gave this to me for my first Christmas!" She growled tears steaming down her face.

Freddy growled. But he didn't think he could deny it. She had the same bracelet and features. The icy blue eyes gave everything away.

"Rosie" He growled frowning. She went to say something but then they were both suddenly pulled from the dream world.

* * *

HAPPY HALLOWEEN PEOPLE!!


	6. search party for the dream demon

Jason snapped his head in the direction of the scream. He recognised it anywhere and it was coming from Rosie's cabin. She sounded like she was in panic and under attack.

_Had I missed someone at that party?_ He thought and charged through the forest towards Rosie's cabin. When he entered Rosie was thrashing around of her bed. Her arm had a large cut and it was bleeding badly. He slightly sook her hoping she would wake up but tears started streaking down her cheeks. He didn't want to harm her but it seemed like the only thing that could wake her up. He carefully sliced his machete across her pale skin and watched as blood trailed behind it. She screamed and arched her back into the mattress. Jason swore he saw something flash before his eyes but it vanished in the moment he saw it. It looked like a familiar person.

Rosie jumped out of the bed and gasped and looked up at Jason with a tear stained face.

It took her a while to take in what had just happened.

So much had happened within an hour.

_A serial killer is trying to convince me that he is my father _She thought _He cant be…..can he?. It feels true. He's wearing my dads favourite jumper. His last name is Krueger and he knows the bracelet I'm wearing! _Tears started spilling down her cheeks and she grasped her bed sheet. Jason tilted his head to the side and made some sort of grunting noise.

Rosie suddenly come into focus and she leaped from the bed.

"You stay here!" She gasped quickly and left the cabin.

* * *

Freddy slowly opened his eyes and took in the scenery. Woods all around him and dirt and grass beneath his feet. Nothing compared to his normal boiler room. Freddy growled but hoped this was just some crazy dream he had entered but something caught his eye, a old beaten down sign.

**Camp Crystal Lake.**

Freddy roared in anger. He had entered the real world and now he was on Jason turf. Freddy paused and smirked. But Jason doesn't know that he's here..

"I'll get my revenge" Freddy told himself and took of into the dark woods. He wondered for a while checking over his shoulder every now and then making sure the hockey mask serial killer wouldn't attack him from behind. Who knew were he was at this time of night.

Freddy was beginning to become annoyed. He had no idea where he was going and there was nothing around him but trees, trees and more trees. He growled to himself but sprung around when he heard a very light noise coming from somewhere in front of him.

* * *

Rosie sprinted threw the forest. Ignoring the fact that she was bare foot, she continued to run. She didn't know where to begin to try and find were her so called father might be. She looked out for anything that might be moving, and listened for unfamiliar noises. Rosie stopped running when her lungs began burning and when she couldn't find anything. She sighed and rubbed her temples, trying to relax.

A twig snapped and Rosie turned around quickly. When she saw nothing she wiped her forehead which was covered in sweat and continued to look for her father.

* * *

Freddy could here some kind of sound now. He slowly approached the camp site. Checking his bearings every now and then. He stopped moving and tried listening out for the strange noise he had heard before. Then near the entrance of the car park, he spotted a black sleek car. He laughed and slowly approached it. When he was a few feet away from the car he notice that it was slightly moving, Freddy who was very confused about how a car could be moving on its own, stepped closer. Those strange noises he had heard before were much louder and Freddy recognized them as……grunting. He stood in front of the car and tilted his head.

A young couple were sucking there faces off and were both half naked.

_That explains the grunting.._Freddy thought and smiled. Just because he wasn't in the dream world, doesn't mean he could have some fun. He made sure to watch his step as he literally jumped onto the roof of the car.

He dug his claws into the roof and started to rip it off, The young teens screamed as they notice the roof of their car gone and in its place a terrible burnt man.

Freddy chuckled darkly as he looked down at the frighting teenagers who were cowering before him. He smiled evilly down at them.

"Remember kids. Safe sex, no regrets" He said and lashed out at them.

* * *

"I'm never going to fucking find him" Rosie growled and kicked a stone that was in her path. She sighed and stopped in her place. She closed her eyes and tears stream down her cheeks, She didn't bother to wipe them away.

"Maybe I should have gotten Jason" She whispered to herself and was about to turn around and head back to the cabin when she heard a piecing scream from the camp site. It sounded like a female and Rosie sprinted towards the scream, completely forgetting about confronting Jason about her little family problem.

She found the camp site and stopped dead when she saw the sight before her. Freddy was holding the body of a young male and his head seemed to be missing. The female who had screamed was lying on the dirt beneath Freddy's feet soaked in her own pool of blood.

Freddy hadn't notice the presence of Rosie. Rosie grabbed a large stick from the ground and got a good grip before she whacked Freddy across the face. There was a large whack as the stick came in contact with Freddy's burnt skin and in shock Freddy dropped the dead male and glared up at Rosie.

"Grrr its you" He growled and grabbed her wrist that was holding the stick.

"Fuck off!" She snapped and used her free hand to slap him across the face. Freddy looked into her eyes that were filled with rage and carefully touched the cheek she had slapped.

"You shouldn't be slapping your own father" He said smirking. Rosie's fists clenched and her jaw locked in anger.

"I really don't give a shit whether you're my father or not" She hissed and turned her back on him. They both knew they had to accept the truth. It all felt so real and nothing was a lie, even though they didn't admit it they both knew.

They were father and daughter…..

"I suggest you return to your 'dream world' " she said turning around to face her father "Before Jason finds you" Freddy roared with laughter.

"Oh you really think I'm scared of that thing?" He said, still laughing.

"Don't call him a THING!" she roared.

"I'll call him whatever I want to princess" He teased.

"Your being a total dickhead!" Freddy just smirked and started circling Rosie.

"Now tell. How did you end up here?" He asked and Rosie sighed.

"I suppose you do have a right to know" She mumbled. "I was told that you died in a car crash, when I was four years old I ran away because the kids on the street were mean to me…" She whispered carefully and looked up to see that Freddy had stopped moving and was standing a few feet from her.

"I snuck a ride without knowing were I was going" She continued "I ended up here. The kids who took me here were all killed by Jason, except for me" She looked Freddy straight in the eye and scowled "I found out the truth, why you really died and what you did to those kids. I don't care really its none of my business. What can I say when I have murdered people?" She whispered but then she smiled.

Freddy roared into laughter and pretended to wipe a tear from his eye.

"Its good to know that you have more of my genes then that mother of yours" He said, still laughing his head of. Rosie scowled. Once again she grasped the large stick and whacked it right into his face. His hat fell to the ground and Rosie picked it up.

"that's for killing mum" She hissed and Freddy spat out blood.

"You little bitch" He spat.

"Remember daddy, I have your genes" She teased.

"Give me back my fucking hat"

"Say please"

"Fuck no!"

"Then I guess its mine now" She said happily and placed the hat onto her head. Freddy could see the amusement in her eyes and growled. He raised his hand, ready to use his sharp talons but then he felt a sharp pain piece threw this palm and he looked up to see a large piece of wood pierced threw his hand. Blood spilled out of the fresh wound and chunks on his skin was missing. Freddy screamed in pain.

"Jason!" Rosie screamed and ran towards the hockey masked killer. Freddy turned around grasping his bloody hand. Jason placed an arm around Rosie's waist and pushed her behind him protectively. Jason half faced Freddy and half faced Rosie with his arm still around her waist. He raised his machete slightly, Giving Freddy a warning not to step any closer.

Freddy grinned. Ignoring the pain in his hand. "We meet again Jason!" He said grinning.

"Freddy" Jason growled (AN: yep that's right people Jason speaks).

Freddy knew he shouldn't of cared, he hadn't seen his daughter for over 14 years….but for some strange reason he hated the fact that his arch enemy was standing right next to his daughter.

"So my daughter here tells me you've been taking good care of her?" Freddy teased. He looked Rosie up and down and grinned "You didn't do a very good job". Jason looked at Rosie and even she could see the shock in his eyes. Rosie grasped his arm.

"Jason! I only found out tonight that he was my father" She whispered quietly tears falling down her cheeks. Freddy laughed. Rosie glared at him. She knew what he was trying to do…..he was trying to upset Jason. To cause a fight.

Rosie stepped out from behind Jason and stalked towards Freddy.

"Rosie!" Jason shouted.

"I have been hoping to meet my father for ages now….I actually didn't know my mother that much even though I was two when she died. I know you killed her and I don't really care" She informed Freddy darkly "Now that I have finally met you I want you to leave!"

"I think I'll stay here for a while, get to know my little girl" He said sarcastically and started walking towards Jason.

"Wait!, you were dead when I went missing, how did you know?" That caused Freddy to stop and he turned around to face her.

"I have my clever ways" He said smirking but then he become serious "They took both you and Katherine away from me that night I died. I didn't really care about Katherine seeing as that bitch turned me in" He growled. "But you did nothing wrong…..did you princess? But no you just had to run away and live with that ugly thing!" He gestured towards Jason who growled in return.

"Lets settle this!" Jason growled and started stalking towards Freddy. Freddy did the same and soon they were both face to face.

Rosie went to protest but snapped her mouth shut. How was she going to solve this?….they had been enemies for how long….and she had a terrible feeling in her gut. Would they make her chose sides? Whose side would she chose?

Her father?……or closet friend?

* * *

GAH! its been so long since i updated sorry people! i dont like this chapter alot....but its ok i guess.

sorry for the terrible spelling....


End file.
